Facebook Affairs
by ClickPick
Summary: When Muse members have a facebook account.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico Yazawa** changed her profile picture.

599,674 likes 598 shares 432 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Honoka Kousaka **nico-chan's kawaii~

**Cocoa Yazawa **nee-chan's always cute!

**Nico Yazawa **Hehe. Thank you guys ^_^

**Maki Nishikino **You used my phone as your camera again.

**Nico Yazawa** Credits to Maki-chan! Chu~ ;)

**Maki Nishikino **What the.

**Washi Washi Max** oooohhh. **Nico**chi you go girl. ;)

* * *

**Nico Yazawa**

What's with the name** Washi Washi Max**?

100,039 likes 255 shares 90 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Washi Washi Max **You really want to know? ;)

**Nico Yazawa **on the second thought, maybe not.

**Rin Nya **I want to know!

**Eli Ayase **Oh no.

**Washi Washi Max **Oh yes. :D

**Rin Nya **_feeling scared_

Curiosity kills the cat. ;(

100,032 likes 98 shares 301 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Hanayo Koizumi **Rin-chan...

**Rin Nya **Kayo-chin... T_T

**Hanayo Koizumi **Are you okay? What happened?

**Maki Nishikino **Something horrible. Right **Washi Washi Max**?

**Nico Yazawa **Something indecent. Right **Washi Washi Max**?

**Maki Nishikino **Copycat.

**Washi Washi Max **ooohhhh...

**Nico Yazawa **That was Umi.

* * *

**Maki Nishikino **

So Umi uses your facebook account? **Nico.**

500,011 likes 421 shares 80 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Washi Washi Max **jelly? :D

**Maki Nishikino **No way.

**Washi Washi Max **no need to be shy :)))

**Nico Yazawa **Ehem. Yes. Yes she does. Sometimes.

**Maki Nishikino **How long?

**Umi Sonoda **ehemjealousehem

**Maki Nishikino **What the.

**Washi Washi Max **JEALOUS GF'S GONNA BE JELLY

* * *

**Kotori Sonoda**_ feeling in love_

Baby its you. You're the one I love. You're the one I need~

329,986 likes 799 shares 100,033 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Honoka Kousaka **KOTOUMI FTW

**Washi Washi Max **ah young love. **Eli Ayase**

**Eli Ayase **I support you guys :)

**Hanayo Koizumi **The yuris(lily flowers) had bloomed.

**Rin Nya Umi Sonoda**

**Rin Nya Maki Nishikino**

**Rin Nya Nico Yazawa**

**Nico Yazawa **I love you too. :)))

**Maki Nishikino **Okay.

**Nico Yazawa **That's Umi again.

* * *

**Washi Washi Max **_feeling sexy with _**Eli Ayase**

Imma kiss you right. Yeah yeah! I'm gonna lick all night. Yeah yeah!

211,444 likes 67 shares 201 comments

**Nico Yazawa **oh my god.

**Rin Nya **What? What's happening?

**Hanayo Koizumi **Rin-chan dont!

**Rin Nya **?

**Rin Nya Maki**-chan?

**Maki Nishikino **I have no idea.

**Washi Washi Max **soooo the first years need to be enlighten.

**Eli Ayase **Nozomi no.

**Washi Washi Max **Elichi yes. ;)

**Nico Yazawa **Trouble up ahead.

* * *

**Maki Nishikino **_with _**Rin Nya**

Ignorance is a bliss

400,443 likes 87 shares 190 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Eli Ayase **I'm really sorry.

**Washi Washi Max **hehe ;))

* * *

**Nico Yazawa **

Valentine's just around the corner. Will Nico-nii receive some chocolates? I hope so...

200,890 likes 671 shares 100,732 comments

_view previous comments..._

**LoveLive Fan **i'll give you my house.

**Nico nico nii **of course you will. All from me.

**Washi Washi Max **are you done with your chocolate **Maki**? Nicochi's being impatient

**Maki Nishikino **Oh shut up.

**NicoMaki is Real **MAKI'S GONNA BE NICO'S VALENTINE. WOOOOOOOHHH!

**Harasho **ASDFGHJKL!

**Washi Washi Max **NICOMAKI AAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

**Honoka Kousaka **

Because its February, the cravings for something sweet is unstoppable. And for that, the Homura Bakery is having a special discount in every purchase of manjuus. So don't be late. Come to Homura's Bakery now!

302,229 likes 80 shares 73 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Eli Ayase **how about free manjuus?

**Honoka Kousaka **You always get your manjuus for free. :(

**Rin Nya **So Eli-chan's getting all the glory? :(

**Washi Washi Max **unfair! ;(

**Love Live Hell **HONOELI!

**Washi Washi Max **SHUT UP YOU!

**Umi Sonoda **Wow

**Honoka Kousaka **...

* * *

**Rin Nya **posted 23 photos _with _**Hanayo Koizumi**

Sleep-over nya! :D

201,783 likes 32 shares 109 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Eli Ayase T**hey grew up so fast **Washi Washi Max**

**Washi Washi Max **we'd done our job, Elichi.

**Eli Ayase **We did great.

**Washi Washi Max **yeah.

**Rin Nya **what are you guys talking about?

**Nico Yazawa **lol bedroom pics. Hahahahaha!

**Washi Washi Max **at least they already went to bed together **Nico**chi.

**Nico Yazawa **Shut up!

**Washi Washi Max Maki Nishikino**

**Maki Nishikino **What?

**Washi Washi Max **take Nicochi to bed. ;)

**Nico Yazawa **Nozomi I hate you! -_-

**Maki Nishikino **Ooookay...

* * *

**Maki Nishikino**

Seeing you smile makes my heart flutters.

400,090 likes 67 shares 119 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Washi Washi Max **Nico nico nii!

**Honoka Kousaka **Nico nico niiiii!

**Rin Nya **NICO NICO NIIIIII!

**Eli Ayase Nico **Nico nii!

**Hanayo Koizumi **Nico nico niiiii~

**Kotori Sonoda **Nico Nico Niiiiii!

**Maki Nishikino **What the heck?!

**Nico Yazawa **To all my fans, thank you so much. ^_^

**Maki Nishikino **You're nuts

**Umi Sonoda **Umi umi uuu!

* * *

**Umi Sonoda**

Amdjdojejaox djekndjs snkdnw s kdmw skx dkwms dk

401,089 likes 90 shares 987 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Maki Nishikino **Are you drunk?

**Eli Ayase **Did you learn another language again?

**Washi Washi Max **too gay to function

**Nico Yazawa **makzjmendomd dkekdn wks d kwmd d

**Washi Washi Max **something fishy is going on between the two of you.

**Washi Washi Max Maki Nishikino**

**Love Live-er **UmixNico bromance!

**Maki Nishikino **Great -_-

* * *

**Umi Sonoda**

I love you **Nico Yazawa**

455,986 likes 397 shares 999 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Eli Ayase **Oh my.

**Rin Nya **Oh my Nya.

**Hanayo Koizumi **NTR!

**Eli Ayase Hanayo **what's NTR?

**Nico Yazawa **NOZOMI WTF DONT HACK MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT

**Nico Yazawa **MAKI IS BEING DAMN ANNOYING YOU KNOW

**Nico Yazawa **KOTORI'S NOT LOOKING AT ME ANYMORE.

**Washi Washi Max **oops my bad ;P

* * *

**Nico Yazawa**

Dont be jealous. We're not even together.

329,771 likes 688 shares 734 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Washi Washi Max **oooooooohhhhhh!

**Eli Ayase **Burnnnnnnnnn!

**Rin Nya **Harshhhhhhh.

**Hanayo Koizumi **Noooooooooooooo!

**Kotori Sonoda **Keep it together guys :)

* * *

**Eli Ayase **_with _**Nico Yazawa **_and _**Maki Nishikino **

Love conquers all :)

533,811 likes 200 shares 1023 comments

**Nico Yazawa Eli **why?!

**Eli Ayase **You can thank me later, ;)

**Washi Washi Max **good job elichi.

**Eli Ayase **I learn from the best Nozomi. ;)

**Washi Washi Max** oh you ;)))

**Nico Yazawa **Ehem.

**Maki Nishikino **What's this?

**Kotori Sonoda **Stop being so stubborn.

**Rin Nya **Love expert Kotori-san

**Hanayo Koizumi **Please be honest with each other.

* * *

**Honoka Kousaka**

Everybody's so busy about NicoMaki, they didn't even notice that I'm taller than Tsubasa-san.

302,811 likes 89 shares 522 comments

**LoveLive Fanatic **for real?

**Honoka Kousaka **Yes

**LoveLive Fanatic **oh my god honoka-san noticed me! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Random Guy **YOU LUCKY ASS

**Honkers **YOU'RE SO FUCKING LUCKY YOU. GOD. I'M SO JEALOUS.


	2. Chapter 2

This fic will be a little boring from now on. I need to change the format coz a moderator noticed mistakes on this fic. Yup. I just disobeyed a rule. But that was not intentional. Sooo, yeah. Hope you still liked it tho.

P.s. Who would like to be part of this fic? Can I use your usernames? You will be the other characters, the random fan who comments on their posts. Just tell me okay. :)

* * *

"I'm so tired"

After a long day of school, Nico hurriedly went to her family's apartment. During her class, the girl was fantasizing on what she will do once the school was over. Take a warm bath, fix herself a warm choco drink, lay on her comfy bed and log in her facebook account.

Nico is currently indulged at the said social networking site. She'd been actively participating and making "status" on her account. At first she thought this was boring, but after gaining a lot of friends, she understands how excitement this site provides her.

"I wonder if she posted something"

Welcome to Facebook. Log in. Email address. Password. Log in.

Nico Yazawa take a look at her newsfeed. 'Nothing special', she thought. Nothing catches her interest. Just pictures and stuffs that display how much money her friends have.

"So good being rich", she scoffed.

After scrolling for 15 minutes, the short girl gives up.

"I guess I'll have to do it in a stalker way"

Search. **Maki Nishikino**.

* * *

Maki was deeply affected by the status Yazawa had posted. It's like mocking her, telling her to stop being so nosy and shut the fuck up. You're just nothing to me. But she will not let herself be the loser. Not this time.

"You wanna play hard to get huh. Well let's see", she said to herself.

After logging in, she made her status. A status that might cause riot to the fans, her parents, to her friends, to her.

* * *

**Maki Nishikino**

I will make you mine this Valentine's Day.

733,900 likes 611 shares 100,007 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Washi Washi Max **I'll ready my cam on feb 14

**Rin Nya **Go Maki-chan go!

**Kotori Sonoda **I'm happy for you Maki-chan. :)

**Eli Ayase **Good luck!

**Eli Ayase Washi Washi **don't disturb them

**Washi Washi Max **okay...NOT :P

**Eli Ayase **Nozomi...

"Need to prepare for Nozomi", she sighed.

* * *

**Honoka Kousaka **posted a photo

With **Tsubasa**-san! :D

488,001 likes 89 shares 600 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Rin Nya **You two are cute together!

**Honoka Kousaka **Hehe. :)))

**Washi Washi Max **TsubaHono.

**Hanayo Koizumi **The forbidden love

**Washi Washi Max** :'(

**Honoka Kousaka **forbidden?

**Hanayo Koizumi **Rivals, remember?

**Eli Ayase** Believe in the power of love, **Hanayo**

**Washi Washi Max **Elichi you ;)

* * *

"Woah! It almost had half a million likes!", Honoka exclaimed.

After the LoveLive tournament, Honoka gained more friends, including their _rival_, A-Rise. She liked hanging out with Toudou Erene, Yuuki Anju and especially her bestfriend Kira Tsubasa. She spend her time with Tsubasa the most. They started their friendship when her two childhood friends, Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori admitted dating each other. Not wanting to be the third wheel in the relationship, she contacted Tsubasa and asked if they could go to the arcade. Surprisingly, the girl accepted her offer. And now, these two are being paired by their fans. Calling them "TsubaHono". Even her co-members are shipping them together.

"That's not surprising. You looked cute on the photo", Tsubasa, beside her smiled.

Tsubasa, the girl she thought will be a spoiled rich kid, is actually a flirt one. There was this time that they were eating crepe on their way home. She had a cream near her lower lip. Tsubasa boldly wiped it with her own soft thumb and licked it clean. The girl then winked at her, killing poor Honoka's heart.

"But… I'm not as cute as you are… Tsubasa-san", she said, fighting the urge to squeal. She feels so giddy inside. Like a lovestruck high school girl.

"Oh right. You're actually beautiful", Tsubasa charmingly smiled at her. Honoka then burst, spluttering incoherent words. She's overflowing with happiness and embarrassment. She's feeling hot. Is it because she's blushing? Yup. Totally.

* * *

**Nozomi Toujou**

Need to change my profile name for some reason :P

108,778 likes 230 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Nico Yazawa **Good for youuu~

**Eli Ayase **It is much nicer this way :)

**Rin Nya **I agree. I'm having trauma just reading your name. :(

**Nozomi Toujou **hehe ;)

**Nico Yazawa **Here comes her favorite emoticon.

* * *

"Nozomi"

"Hmm? What is it Elichi?"

The two third year students, Eli Ayase and Nozomi Toujou, former student council President and Vice President, are getting ready leaving their classroom. School has ended that time. Students are piling up on the school entrance, contemplating on whether to go home early or go hang out with their friends. Same goes for Eli.

"Want to have parfaits?", she asked.

Nozomi smiled at the blonde girl. For the three years they had spent with each other, she knew that Eli wanted something. Maybe she will ask her a question later.

"Sure. I brought my camera today"

"Nozomi! No!", Eli exclaimed. Nozomi laughed at how nervous and embarrassed the girl is. Soon enough, Eli laughed along with her.

"Nozomi"

"Elichi. Just say it", Nozomi encouraged her. Giving her a warm smile that always makes her feel warm and comfortable. She sighed. Contemplating on whether to tell Nozomi what is bothering her for this past few days. What if Nozomi got irritated on how nosy she was? This issue do not even concern her and her partner now. But as a good friend, she'll let herself intrude. She just hoped that no one will get mad.

"Its about Nico and Maki"

"Oh. Is that it? Let them solve their problem alone"

Eli looked at Nozomi. Guess she did not expect that kind of reaction. On their three years of friendship, Nozomi can still surprise her. And Eli knew that she likes this side of Nozomi the most. Full of surprises.

"I know Nicochi. She didn't mean that post", Nozomi said.

"Typical tsundere"

"Yup", the two then laughed.

* * *

**Nico Yazawa**

I'll wait for you even if it will take forever. :)

200,099 likes 90 shares 62 comments

_view previous comments..._

**ClickPick **don't worry. Im on my way.

**Nozomi Toujou Maki Nishikino **;)

**Maki Nishikino **Forever's not in my vocabulary in this case.

**Rin Nya **MAKI-CHAN! AAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Rin Nya Hanayo Koizumi **

**Hanayo Koizumi **NICOOOOOMAKIIIIIIIIIII

**Nico Yazawa **Are you really **Maki**-chan?

**Nozomi Toujou **believe in your waifu **Nico**chi

* * *

In her 15 years of existence on earth, Maki Nishikino would never believe that she will act flirty to anyone, especially on the same sex as she was. Damn Yazawa. Making her move to the opposite of her normal routine. She became bold. Too bold for her liking. But she need to knock out some sense to the other girl. She wants the other girl to know that she has feelings too. This is not about 'No. 1 Super Idol Nico-Nii'. Maki Nishikino's also involve now.

She is not on her normal state too. Almost admitting that she's a certified tsundere. She's definitely not tsundere, that's what she knows. Her own declaration. But if the decision's on the mob, she's now declared a tsundere. Tsundere. Tsundere.

"There is no backing out now", Maki sighed. Thinking of many ways to surprise her. Flowers maybe? Chocolates? Jewelry? How about some plushies? Anything?

"Argh! This is harder than I thought", she ruffled her red locks in frustration.

* * *

**Maki Nishikino**

Tell me what you want. I will give it to you with all my heart. Even if it is not christmas, I'm willing to be your Santa.

402,118 likes 69 shares 900 comments

_view previous comments..._

**MyIdolIsMaki **Tickets for your concerts! :D

**NicoMaki is Real **pictures of you and nico!

**Nozomi Toujou Nico Yazawa**

**Nozomi Toujou **tell her what you wanted all along ;)

**Nico Yazawa **SHUT UP NOZOMI -_-

**Rin Nya **Give me ramen! And rice too for Kayo-chin :3

**Honoka Kousaka **I want bread! :DD

* * *

**Nico Yazawa **

Santa baby…

So hurry down the chimney tonight~

200,188 likes 32 shares 302 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Umi Sonoda Nico Maki **I swear you two. -_-

**Eli Ayase **Tell me about it -_-

**Nozomi Toujou **Dont you think this is entertaining? XD

**Rin Nya **:3


	3. Chapter 3

I'll be using your usernames on the next chap.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone.

* * *

**Kotori Sonoda**

Getting ready for Valentine's day. I need to look good for my hubby. :)))

400,890 likes 67 shares 792 comments

_view previous comments…_

**Umi Sonoda **You're already beautiful. :)

**Kotori Sonoda **Luv uuuuuu.

**Umi Sonoda **Love you tooooooo.

**Rin Nya **Captain **Nozomi**! I can't take this anymoreeee!

**Nozomi Tojo **Hold on Sergeant Rin. You can do it!

**Honoka Kousaka **Leutenant Honoka here to save you!

**Nozomi Tojo **Leutenant! Good thing you're here.

**Eli Ayase **Guys -_-

* * *

**Nico Yazawa **

Nico Nico Nii~

This is Nico saying HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Spread the love Nico. ^_^

409,001 likes 89 shares 200 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Nozomi Tojo **happy valentines :*

**Eli Ayase **Happy Valentine's Day. Love you all. :)

**Hanayo Koizumi **Happy Valentine's day. :)

**Nico Yazawa **Thank you for the sweet chocolates **Hanayo.**

**Hanayo Koizumi **Don't thank me. Thank the one who made it. :)))

**Nozomi Tojo **Ohhh. Is it who I think it is?

**Hanayo Koizumi **Yup! ^_^

**Rin Nya **I don't have any idea who that is. :3

* * *

**Maki Nishikino**

Oh no.

300,011 likes 32 comments

_view previous comments…_

**Rin Nya **Maki-chan! Where the heck are you?!

**Hanayo Koizumi **Come here naaaaaw.

**Maki Nishikino **Damn it. Wait. I'm getting pressured.

**Rin Nya **Oh cmon. Nico-chan will appreciate everything you'll wear.

**Nozomi Tojo **Wear a bikini.

**Maki Nishikino **Do…do you really think that she'll like those?

**Hanayo Koizumi **No! Don't!

**Nozomi Tojo **That's what my cards told me. When did my cards fail? Never. ;)

**Maki Nishikino **Okay. Okay…

**Nico Yazawa **Hey -_-

* * *

**Nozomi Tojo**

My friend is so gay for my other friend. She's willing to be naked just to satisfy her. XD

200,011 likes 55 comments

_view previous comments…_

**Eli Ayase **Lol

**Umi Sonoda **Are you talking about me?

**Umi Sonoda **You know I can do anything for Kotori.

**Kotori Sonoda **I love you so much :))))

**Eli Ayase **Oh.

**Nozomi Tojo **This is unexpected. Lol

**Umi Sonoda **So its not me? Damn. I just humiliate myself.

**Kotori Sonoda **I still love you anyway. ;)

**Rin Nya **No moreeeeeeee! :(

* * *

**Rin Nya**

People today are so cheesy and urgh! :(

200,811 likes 31 shares 500 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Eli Ayase **Its Valentines. That's normal.

**Rin Nya **:(((((

**Honoka Kousaka **The free chocolates tho.

**Rin Nya **Kayo-chin's chocolates are sugoi. ;)

**Hanayo Koizumi **Thank youuuuu. :))

**Honoka Kousaka **I want chocos too.

**Umi Sonoda **Tsubasa-san already gave you too much.

**Nozomi Tojo **Our family's extending. ;)

**Eli Ayase **Nozomi…

* * *

**Nozomi Tojo**

**Honoka **we need to talk to your Kira Tsubasa. ;)

300,009 likes 200 comments

_view previous comments…_

**Eli Ayase **just wanted to talk to her about you know…

**Hanayo Koizumi **just to make sure.

**Honoka Kousaka **Talk about what!? :((

**Rin Nya **No secrets Honoka-chan!

**Umi Sonoda **We're serious about this Honoka.

**Kotori Sonoda **We care for you. We want to keep you safe.

**Honoka Kousaka **Guys wtf Tsubasa-san is not a rapist. -_-

**Nozomi Tojo **lol

* * *

**Hanayo Koizumi**

I guess I just got #FriendZoned

400,991 likes 89 shares 500 comments

_view previous comments…_

**Eli Ayase **Noooo!

**Honoka Kousaka **Please no. :(((

**Nozomi Tojo **omg. This is depressing :'(

**Honoka Kousaka Rin **you baka!

**Rin Nya **Eh!? What did I do? :3

**Hanayo Koizumi **Its not your fault Rin-chan. :)))

**Eli Ayase **Im seriously crying rn. :'(

**Kotori Sonoda **same here. :(((((

* * *

**Eli Ayase **

They are too innocent to be a couple. Too bad. They're the best couple so far. Honest and sweet without being awkward. :(

400,011 likes 78 shares 90 comments

_view previous comments…_

**Nozomi Tojo **stop crying elichi. :(

**Eli Ayase **I want parfaits!

**Honoka Kousaka **Can I join you guys? Coz Im so sad rn.

**Nozomi Tojo **no. Only me and elichi. :P

**Honoka Kousaka **:((((

**Eli Ayase **You can come with us. Just bring Tsubasa-san with you.

**Honoka Kousaka **why do you want to talk to Tsubasa-san so much?! :(((

* * *

**Honoka Kousaka**

I'm totally single.

300,000 likes 85 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Tsubasa Kira **Ouch.

**Nozomi Tojo **Oooooohhhhhhhh...

**Eli Ayase **This is the worst valentines ever.

**Hanayo Koizumi **I agree.

**Kotori Sonoda **No its not. :)

**Eli Ayase **Shut up you.

* * *

**Hanayo Koizumi**

At least you two are happy. **Kotori Umi**

488,812 likes 76 shares 300 comments

_view previous comments…_

**Kotori Sonoda **hehe :)

**Eli Ayase **Yeah. Keep strong guys. :)

**Umi Sonoda **Thank you for the support.

**Nozomi Tojo **Just inform us when will be the date of marriage. ;)

* * *

**Nozomi Tojo**

We forgot something. Right **Nico**? **Maki**? ;))))

500,738 likes 500 shares 702 comments

_view previous comments…_

**Rin Nya **Im sure Maki-chan's doing fine.

**Hanayo Koizumi **She owe us big time.

**Nozomi Tojo **Job well done, mate.

**Honoka Kousaka **Is it just me or I saw the two of them enter a love hotel?

**Umi Sonoda **L-LOVE HOTEL?!

**Eli Ayase **I tried calling them but their phones are shut off. Guess they don't want to be disturbed. ;)

**Nozomi Tojo **Oooooohhh.

**Nozomi Tojo **So that's why Nicochi's so interested in cute lingerie yesterday. ;)))

* * *

"Oh my God", Nico said.

She was wrapped on a white bed sheet. She was sweating, looked like she just participated on a marathon run. Beside her lie a certain redhead, also covered by the sheets.

"What happened?", she asked.

"Hell happened", Maki answered.

Nico remembered everything. As in EVERYTHING. From the beginning, until the end. She remembered. She remembered how excited she was when Maki suddenly called her and asked for a date. She remembered how she hurriedly searched for a decent clothing. She remembered Maki waving at her when she did not see the other girl. She remembered the balloons and flowers that Maki gave to her earlier. She remembered the ice cream that the two of them shared together. Which leads them to confession. And now, here they are. Tired, but definitely satisfied.

"I don't remember hell being so good"

Maki looked at her, blushing. It gives her a booster for her ego. Maki really looked hot right now. She could take her now. If only she have like eternal stamina.

"If it's so good then why did you stop?"

Oh.

'This tsundere', she thought. Why is it so hard for her to tell that she like Nico for a long time already. The confession actually was just Maki blubbering how nice the weather was. Nico was the one who "man up".

"Bacause I need a password. If you can say it, I will continue doing hell even if you want me to stop", she smirked.

"This is crazy"

"I am crazy… for you"

_Bang!_

"Just fuck me already!"

Nico quickly went under the covers and entered hell once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**ClickPick** feeling _happy and thankful_

Hi **makkomakorin **and **signbear**. My 2 favorite LoveLive! fanfic authors. :)))

Oh. And **Ryuamakusa4eva**. The one who wrote _**Nico Nikolas**_. Damn. Nico-san's so handsome in your fic. ;)

1,000,000 likes 400,000 comments

* * *

**Nico Yazawa** feeling _loved_

02/14/15 ^_^

403,999 likes 40 shares 195 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Nozomi Tojo **oooooohhhhhhhh!

**Rin Nya Honoka**-chan! I won!

**Honoka Kousaka **Damn. Nico-chan, why did you gave in?!

**Nico Yazawa **To what?

**Honoka Kousaka **Temptation.

**Nozomi Tojo **yeah nicochi. Why? ;)

**Eli Ayase **Harasho.

**Nozomi Tojo Maki Nishikino**

**Maki Nishikino **I have nothing to do with this.

**Nozomi Tojo **I did not say anything. I'm was about to tag everyone. ;)

**Maki Nishikino **darn.

* * *

**Kotori Sonoda**

Give this post 1million likes and 5k comments. As a return, i'll break-up with **Umi**-chan my love. :)

999,999 likes 4999 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Umi Sonoda **What are you doing?!

**Kotori Sonoda **don't worry. It didn't reached at all. :))))

**Umi Sonoda **well, it ALMOST reached 1m likes and 5k comments

**Eli Ayase **Too scared to lose your bae?

**Nico Yazawa **Such a wimp.

**Maki Nishikino **look who's talking

**Nico Yazawa **Shut up. You miss me now? -_-

**Eli Ayase Nozomi Tojo**

**Maki Nishikino **who said about missing you? -_-"

**Nozomi Tojo **aw dang LQ

**Umi Sonoda **Go quarrel somewhere else! The comments are increasing!

* * *

**Hanayo Koizumi**

Life is like a camera, face it with a smile :)

300,918 likes 100 shares 89 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Rin Nya Maki**-chan, learn something from Kayo-chin :3

**Maki Nishikino **What the.

**Eli Ayase **:)

**Nozomi Tojo **;)

**Nico Yazawa **Nico Nico Nii!

**MiloMilkshake **I LOVE MUSE! :D

* * *

**Eli Ayase** posted a video.

Its been a while since **Maki**, **Umi**, and I posted a song cover. Hope you like this one. :))))

500,299 likes 500 shares 1000 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Random Fan **omg ur great!

**foxlichika **Eli you're like a sun, so hot!

**Nozomi Tojo **This is the beginning. Next, you'll think of a new group name. You all will leave Muse. :'(

**Rin Nya **You just used us :3

**Nico Yazawa **I trusted you all. Especially you-know-who you! T_T

**Eli Ayase **lol guys. Calm down.

**Kotori Sonoda **Umi-chan, I thought we'll be together forever? :(((((

**Umi Sonoda **DELETE THIS VIDEO NOW

**Maki Nishikino **This is pointless.

**Eli Ayase **Nozomi...

* * *

**Umi Sonoda** feeling _tired_

Hardwork and Patience = Success

300,000 likes 56 shares 79 comments

_view previous comments..._

**MiloMilkshake **I LOVE MUSE! :D

**Crimson **That is absolutely right Umi-san. ^I love Muse too. :D

**Kotori Sonoda **Do not stress yourself honey :)

**Rin Nya **Love expert/The Waifu Kotori-san

**Nozomi Tojo **concerned bae

**Nozomi Tojo Eli**chi im tired too ;)

**Eli Ayase **Take a rest, I guess.

**Rin Nya **Captain, your plan failed. :'(

**Nozomi Tojo **:'(

**Eli Ayase **?

**MiloMilkshake** I LOVE MUSE! :D

* * *

**Eli Ayase**

Let me kiss you :*

400,111 likes 800 comments

_view previous comments..._

**ClickPick **OKAY IM READY

**foxlichika **Bring it on babe.

**Nozomi Tojo **my my elichi. ;)

**GAT-X105VividPanzer **Let me take a bath first.

**Rin Nya **:*

**Eli Ayase **^^Hurry up ;)

**GAT-X105VividPanzer **omg. OMG. YOU ACTUALLY NOTICED MY COMMENT. OMG!

**foxlichika **THE HELL?! T_T

* * *

**Maki Nishikino**

Not all people are showy like you. -_-

300,011 likes 300 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Nozomi Tojo **my my ;)

**Rin Nya **Well I'm sorry!

**Hanayo Koizumi **I don't mind Rin-chan :)

**Maki Nishikino **Really **Rin**?

**Kotori Sonoda **I'm sorry too Maki-chan :(

**Umi Sonoda **My apologies.

**Nozomi Tojo Nico Yazawa**

**Maki Nishikino **Why the hell did you tag her?!

**Nico Yazawa **SORRY FOR LOVING YOU. BAKA!

**Nozomi Tojo **;)

**Maki Nishikino **Oh.

* * *

**Rin Nya **changed her profile photo.

With Kayo-chin! I love you **Hanayo Koizumi **

543,442 likes 100 shares 500 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Honoka Kousaka **RINPANA AAAAWWWWWWW

**Nozomi Tojo Eli Ayase**

**Eli Ayase **Our babies. They look so good together :'(

**Kotori Sonoda **I'm so happy right now :))))

**Rin Nya **Kayo-chin and I. 4eva. \m/

**Hanayo Koizumi **Oh Rin-chan. :))))

* * *

**Maki Nishikino **

Oh my God. I love you too. **Nico Yazawa**

600,183 likes 300 shares 12,000 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Nozomi Tojo **psh. tsundere.

**Chaki no Utau **NICOMAKI! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**ClickPick **Omgomgomgomgomg

**Rin Nya **I'm sooooo proud of youuuuuuuu! :DDDD

**Nozomi Tojo Eli Umi Kotori Honoka Nico Hanayo**

**Eli Ayase **Yessssssss!

**Honoka Kousaka **Party at Nishikino household tonight! :D

**Nico Yazawa **Aw bae. I didn't know that you have the balls to confess your undying love to the super awesome me. :')

**Maki Nishikino **I want to punch you now.

* * *

**Honoka Kousaka**

Ehem. Greetings! This is Honoka saying that tonight, we celebrate! Foods and drinks are on the house (Nishikino house/mansion). Get on your party pants and show everyone how you shake! Aw yeah! INVITED: **Maki **(ofc) **Nico **(waifu) **Honoka** (yay!) **Umi Kotori Hanayo Rin Nozomi Eli **AND **Tsubasa Erena Anju**

400,220 likes 700 comments

_view previous comments..._

**Eli Ayase **Can't wait to meet A-Rise. ;)

**Nozomi Tojo **We can finally have our time interrogating her. ;)

**Honoka Kousaka **Don't. Oh cmon. Don't embarrass me infront of her. :(

**Nico Yazawa **We'll just wait for her to turn her back on us.

**Maki Nishikino **Is that a joke? I can't find myself laughing at it.

**Nico Yazawa **Shut up Maki. I love you okay?

**Nozomi Tojo **ooooooohhhh

**Maki Nishikino **Ah fine! I love you too

**Nozomi Tojo **OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHAHFKFKSJAJSBJSJSMDKKDDJJWK

* * *

"I thought this was a party", Tsubasa nervously said.

She found herself inside a circle with the Muse members surrounding her. Not wanting to be rude, she smiled on each of one of them. Starting with ofcourse, her best friend Honoka, then to the serious-looking Umi and Kotori who was clinging to Umi's arm just to restrain her from bursting, incase, Hanayo who looked like a tomato (fangirl, remember?), to Rin who was the only one looking calm at that moment, Maki, she never really cared anyway, to the other tomato, Nico and to the "parents" of Muse, Eli and Nozomi.

A supposed-to-be-party became like an interrogation. With Tsubasa Kira as the suspect.

The girl was really happy when she was invited by Honoka to a party. Thinking that she can be alone with the ginger-haired girl, she dressed up nicely and incase something hot might hapen, she bought a condom at the nearest convenient store(srly what is that for?). Tsubasa spend her time just looking at the mirror for a couple of hours.

The other members of A-Rise couldn't come. "We have like 5 reasons why", Anju said.

"One. This is your chance girl. Go bring home the bacon", she said with a wink. Tsubasa clearly understands what that is. She winked back.

"Two. Go hang-out with your future family. Don't act so formal tho. They might punch you for being so boring"

"Three, we are not even needed there."

"Four, you're too gay for Honoka. We do not want to see your gay face ever again"

"Lastly, we have a date tonight. So go and be a good girl okay?"

She excitedly left their dorm, not expecting any unfortunate happenings, which she then regretted.

This is so unexpected. Really.

"What are we supposed to be doing again nya?", Rin asked. Tsubasa send Rin a thousand thank yous mentally.

"Don't care. Excuse me", Maki said while leaving the cirlce they had created.

_"One down, 8 to go"_

* * *

Maki went to the comform room. This party is not even deserving to be called like that. Not a single enjoyment, in fact she felt herself getting mad right now. Seeing how her unofficial girlfriend fangirls over their rival in front of her. Well, that's rude. Really rude. Maki is jealous. And she needs Nico now with her.

_"No! You don't"_

She turned on the faucet, splashing her face with the water coming out of it, wishing that her feelings can be washed too. Falling in love is really hard, especially when the one you love is oblivious. Like a seesaw, you will not find yourself being happy if you're the only one moving. In their case, neither one of them is moving. One is too tsun and the other is looking the other way. Nico can be easily distracted, she noticed.

"Nico-chan you baka", she muttered.

"Eehhh. What did I do?"

Maki was startled at the other presence inside the washroom. She turned and faced the annoying little pest that took her heart. Nico smirked at her reaction earlier.

"W-what are you doing here? Go to your Tsubasa-san!"

"Ohhh. Is my Maki-chan jealous?"

"Shut up! Why would I?", Maki pouted.

"You're so cute oh my god!", she moved to pinch both Maki's cheeks.

"I-is that it?", Maki disappointedly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You really are dumb"

"What the?! What's wrong with you? You're so mean! I thought we're-mmphh"

Nico's growling was cut by Maki's soft lips. She didn't wait for a second to respond to her lover with all her heart. Sound of their lips smacking filled the room, together with the soft moans they both produced.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What do you like about Honoka?"

"It certainly her-"

"Are you courting her?"

"Not ye-"

"Do you perhaps seek for her purity?"

"I'll never-"

"Do not lay a hand on her!"

"E-eh?"

"Umi-chan, I think that's too-"

"Imma beat you up if you make Honoka cry"

"I'll washi washi you till you sleep"

"Y-you will never get a chance to eat a rice ever again!"

"Nya nya nya!"

"Tsubasa-san…"

"…Help"


End file.
